Save the Potatoes?
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: One morning, Romano was clearing all the papers, documents and random items from the Axis Power's meeting table in Germany's house. As he was cleaning the table and looking through the documents he saw one paper that made him laugh until his sides started hurting. Rated T for Roma's potty mouth


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own the plot, the poster and yeh.**

**Summary: One morning, Romano was clearing all the papers, documents and random items from the Axis Power's meeting table in Germany's house. As he was cleaning the table and looking through the documents he saw one paper that made him laugh until his sides started hurting. **

**Germany: Must you tell EVERYONE about it?**

**Me: Of COURSE! I mean seriously? Its funny to meee!~ :3**

**Germany: ….**

**Me: ON VITH DA STORY :3 Enjoy~**

* * *

It was three a.m. in Berlin and in Germany's mansion every room had the lights off…except for one.

Romano was in the office sorting out documents. It was the office where Axis Powers signed documents, discussed war plans, watched movies (without Germany knowing of course) and many other things.

"Ahh! **_Dannazione!_** Why does this huge table have so much stuff on it… **_bastardi_**…" Romano grumbled while placing each papers and belongings into a certain box. The table had a crazy amount of papers and other items like beer cans, books and other stuff that nobody could find anything on time and Romano was getting sick of waiting at least two hours to find one document.

Romano had five boxes on the floor with each Axis nation's name on it. He had been cleaning that particular room since ten o'clock. He then turned around to see the boxes.

"tch… typical Veneziano… there are more of his random drawings in that box rather than war ideas and documents…" Romano whispered to himself. Nobody knew that the Southern nation was doing it rather secretly and he thought that nobody really cared. "Sushi face has a few dirty drawings and few documents… what a weird guy… Beer bastard has a lot of beer cans with his name on it and one document…wha? Potato bastard and his documents…**_Aspetta, che cosa?!_** is that a whip? What the fuck is that doing there… freaky"

After a few hours of clearing and sorting the items on the meeting table he was beginning to see the surface of the table. He then came across papers from at least three years ago. "Oh so that's what he meant by 'note'…huh… three years too late…" Romano mumbled looking at the note sadly. It was a note from Spain from three years ago.

At that time Spain and Romano had certain feelings for each other and one day, Spain decided to ask out Romano through a note, which he placed on the table. If you are wondering why didn't he just say it to the Italian it was because he was afraid to be rejected and he could never say the right words, just like when he tries talking to women the words just jumble up.

The note read 'Hey Loviii~

This isn't very manly of me I know. It's just that I'm not good at talking to people, so anyway I know you like me and I like you so lets date? Yes? No? text mehh… you know my number… I'm writing like that American for some reason.. oh well… let me know your answer.

From the romantic-bull riding matador, Antonio~'

Romano instantly ripped the paper and threw it into the rubbish bin in corner of the room. He now knew what note the Spanish man was talking about and why he had been avoiding him for three years.

The Italian sighed as he continued to sort out everything until he read something that made him laugh so hard that he woke up the entire house. Everyone then barged in the room holding weapons. Prussia had a sharp broken beer bottle, Japan pulled out a katana out of nowhere, Veneziano had a gun (gee… I wonder if he actually knows how to use one… oh well at least he is pointing it at the right direction) and Germany had a whip (just how many whips did he have?)

They all looked around if Romano was being tickled by the Allies who were trying to get information out of them (the Allies will do ANYTHING to get their hands on Axis info), but they just saw Romano, with tears in his eyes, literally rolling on the floor laughing and yelling something along the lines of "potato basssstarddd~ this is soo pathetic! Save the Potatoes? HAH! OH this is GOOD! Hahahahahah"

Just then Germany's face paled, he knew exactly what Romano was laughing at.

"Oi west! What is it about you and saving potatoes? What were you up to? Roma~ let me see~" Prussia saying as he ran towards Romano tearing the paper out of his hands and began to read it out loud.

"AHEM!"

"**_NIEN BRUDER! DON'T READ IT! NICHT LESEN!"_**

But all efforts of Germany trying to stop his brother failed and soon he got tied to a chair and he had a gag on his mouth, courtesy of the Northern Italian and the Japanese man. With that Prussia continued.

"Whenever I see potatoes that are blue and black in colour, I think of all the poor potato-abused potatoes. Even the little potatoes were the same colour. A couple of my friends and I are trying to set up a (he stop for a second to laugh a little "heh…a program!") program for these p-poor potatoes so please lend us you and your potato's help and together we can help all the badly treated potaotes ("Oh my God West! What is this? Hahahahahaha!"). We as human beings and fortunate potatoes should be grateful that we are who we are right now. I, as a person, ("west…you're a nation not a person" "hmpphhh hfffmmff!") wish to help all troubled potatoes and give them better homes. I hope one day that with everyone's help there would be no more harmed potatoes. Please help us save the potatoes by going to and help donate and take part in saving these unfortunate potatoes. #prayforpotatoes. Hahahhaha on the corner it says 'Luddy's Potato Buddies' what is that west?"

There was a few seconds of silence and a red-faced German looked at the floor, then suddenly everyone started laughing.

"v-ve~ Germany! I didn't hahaha know you were so into those potatoes… Hahahaha" Italy cried out trying desperately to stop laughing.

"Germany-san…I-I **_* _**giggles * apologize for laughing… haha but it is so unnatural for you to write something like that!" Japan laughed and realized how out of character he was and tried to stop.

"What were you on? This is too good!" Romano and Prussia said in unison. They stopped, looked at each other and laughed again.

"Oh potato head… you want to say something? Hold on let me get the gag off"

"Why?"

"Why not? H-hey…you look a little creepy there… l-look sorry about your saving potatoes program… don't look at me like that.." Romano stuttered looking a little bit afraid of the sky blue eyes glaring at him.

"huh? Oh… n-no I'm not mad… I don't even remember writing that…Oh wait…**_ja_**… it was when I was in Austria's manor…n-never mind… by the way why were you in this room with boxes and messy hair and not sleeping like everyone else?"

Everyone then stopped laughing and Romano saw all eight eyes staring at him.

"Oh that. The table is so messy and I decided to just arrange them in a box so that we wouldn't have to waste two whole fucking hours to find ONE document… besides it was so overflowed with papers and random crap you people put in it that nobody could see the surface and now… LOOK! I'm almost done… OH YEAH! **_Fratello_**… please stop drawing and start doing some work. All your drawings are in the box with your name on it. Albino **_bastardo_**, stop drinking and more working! 90% of the things in your box are empty beer cans and a random maple leaf… Japan…uhh very detailed drawings and books you have there… uh.. yeah and as for YOU potato bastard… Just what the flying fuck?"

Everyone was taken aback by Romano telling them about work since he wasn't really one to say stuff like that, but everyone else was interested with the last part that Romano said that caused him to turn red.

"**_Was?"_**

"I don't know what that means but I dug up a few strange things in that pile and now I'm watching you like a HAWK! Don't try anything with mio fratello got it? I saw those items. Whips, handcuffs, I saw a freaking lube there! What the fuck?! Your are a twisted nation…I have Goosebumps right now…"

"Uh…j-ja…that… I thought I was missing something…"

"I apologize for changing the subject but um.. Romano-san you could have asked us to help you clean the table…why do it alone?" Japan timidly asked the older Italian.

"u-uh…it isn't because I wanted to impress everyone and show them I'm not useless or anything…" Romano muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear. While Romano was talking Prussia untied Germany and he walked up to Romano and ruffled his hair BARELY missing his curl.

"You did great, Romano but you should have asked everyone to help… we would have been happy to help you" Germany said smiling at the older Italian which caused him to turn red either from anger because of his hair being ruffled or he was blushing.

"S-shut up potato bastard"

"Ve~ fratello your face is **_rosso_**~ hehehehehe~" Italy exclaimed looking at his brother. Japan was too busy looking through his box that was filled with his old manga work and unfinished scripts.

"**_ZITTO! _** Oi by the way where is the albino bastard?"

Everyone looked around for Prussia but he was nowhere to be seen, until he came in jumping from the window. "Hello did you miss the awesome Prussia? Hey west guess what I'm holding~"

"**_Was_**? **_Bruder?_** A newspaper?" Germany asked grabbing the newspaper and when he saw what was on the front page his face paled for the second time.

**_HEADLINES: LUDDY'S POTATO BUDDIES- _**

Prussia ended up publishing his old work and also ended up with a black eye. "I take it that you don't like it?"

"**_NIEN! ICH MAD DAS NICHT!_**"

Just then Germany's phone rang and on the other line was Austria… but something was wrong with him… he was laughing?

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh this is too good! How long ago was this? Did you know that almost every NATION knows about this?"

"**_WAS?! NIEEEEENNN!_**"

* * *

**Translation:**

**German:**

**_NIEN BRUDER!: _**NO BROTHER!

**_NICHT LESEN!: _**DON'T READ IT!

**_Ja: _**yes

**_Was?: _**what?

**Italian:**

**_Dannazione!: _**Damn!

**_Bastardi: _**Bastards

**_Aspetta, che cosa?!: _**wait, what?!

**_Fratello:_** Brother

**_Bastardo:_** Bastard

**_Rosso: _**red

**_Zitto: _**shut up

**A/N: I was in the supermarket buying grocercies and potatoes were on the list. When I saw at the veggie section I saw some blueish blackish potatoes… it seemed like they were bruised and not long after that BOOM this fanfiction was made. Neither the website nor is the hastag thing (I think) is real :p this was fun to write… it may not be funny at all but idk. I'm very random. Please review and tell me what you think :D Thank you arigatouuuu~~~ I'M OUT!**


End file.
